Ora pro Nobis
by Emperor Hades
Summary: Rogai por nós, ó Deus do Novo Mundo. Pois os pecadores são muitos e árduo é o caminho da justiça; mostraí que mesmo os infiéis e que mesmo os impuros... terão sua misericórdia.


_TREMEI MORTAIS!!! Porque eu fiz uma fic séria!!!_

_... e é melhor calar a boca antes que estrague com essas notas de autor neurótico e imbecil. _

**Ora pro Nobis**

Olhar para baixo e ver um súdito, um servo, um adorador ou... um mero pecador apavorado: essa é a prerrogativa dos reis e dos deuses. Dos deuses, sim.

Tocar os pés de alguém é gesto de adoração, de pedir clemência, de infinitos significados. Entretanto, por quê...? Porque aquela sensação, não de alguém que pede perdão, mas de alguém que...

"_O que você está fazendo Ryuuzaki?"_

Ver seu rival abaixar-se a sua frente, em atitude tão submissa, tão contrária a tudo que poderia esperar dele era inquietante. Mais do que inquietante, inatural, inesperado, indesejado.

Porque o mero fato dele reconhecer sua superioridade lhe é insuportável, Light. Porque você deseja não um adorador, mas alguém que possa ser esmagado, vencido, dilapidado, destronado. Não um adorador, jamais um adorador.

"_Não, não precisa fazer isso."_

Quase sentes vontade de chutá-lo. Jogá-lo para longe, para onde não possas senti-lo nem vê-lo. Porque o Deus do Novo Mundo não precisa de súditos, nem de seguidores. Nem de adoradores, nem de pecadores. Nem de rivais. Nem de...

Será que estás a entender, Light? O caminho dos Deuses é solitário, e os únicos dignos de tocar-te os pés são aqueles que esmagarás contra o solo, na longa e solitária ascensão.

Tens em você a capacidade de esmagá-lo? Ou... a vontade de cometer tal crime?

"_Esta é minha resposta."_

E então, sentes algo semelhante a um arrepio. E subitamente, percebes que tens toda a capacidade e vontade necessária.

Porque, L, Ryuuzaki, Lawliet, ou seja lá como o maldito se chame, parece estar desistindo, parece estar... oferecendo-te uma última chance, uma redenção, uma... rota de fuga.

Ele parece estar lhe oferecendo sua _piedade! _E por um instante, fraquejas na sua convicção, pois o caminho é longo e árduo, e algo dentro de vós permanece desapontadoramente... _humano_!

Seu inimigo está a seus pés. Ele os enxuga, como quem se submete, mas que não parece ciente do tumulto que gera. Não apenas ele permanece indiferente a seus planos e sua superioridade, _ele lhe oferece uma última chance_!

"_O que está insinuando Ryuuzaki?"_

COMO ELE SE ATREVE!? Porque você, Light, horror dos horrores, o Deus do Novo Mundo... se sente tentado. Tentado a aceitar a redenção que lhe é oferecida; logo vós, que dentre todos os imortais é o de vontade mais pura.

Por que, por que não o chutas para longe, por que não escarneces de seus esforços vãos, por que, por que, por que?! Cuspa insultos! Faça com que ele se curve aos seus desígnios! Estremeça céus e terra, ó Deus, faça com que os tronos celestes rujam em ira e chamas e morte e...

...e dê o passo derradeiro para longe da humanidade. O passo final, que é envolto em dor e medo, em confusão e ira, e onde nada mais importa e tudo parece pequeno.

Porque alçaste a si mesmo ao topo. Vós, ó Deus do Novo Mundo. Louvai o Deus do Novo Mundo, implorai seu perdão e temei sua justa ira!

_Ao longe, ouvem-se os sinos._

Enxugas os cabelos de teu grande algoz, do grande tentador, do inimigo e do rival, do estorvo e... Ouves os sinos do paraíso.

As portas do paraíso estão escancaradas. Pois vós, em sua infinita misericórdia, não poupareis vosso oposto e vosso acusador. Garantir-lhe-eis a eternidade e o perdão que ele desejava para vós.

Como o pai que enxugas os cabelos do filho, afastas as idéias de perdão da mente de Ryuzaki juntamente com a chuva acumulada em seus cabelos. Talvez seja tarde demais para ambos, mas...

_Que seja feita a vossa vontade, ó Deus do Novo Mundo._

_..._

_Ok, sem mais delongas. Presente pra Ka, pela quantidade absurda de insânia que eu forço ela a corrigir antes de upar. _

_Sério, ela merece. _

_E bem entendido, sem desvarios religiosos nos meus comentários. O surtado com mania de grandeza e divindade é o Light, não o Hades, erm... Enfim. _


End file.
